Imihayahi
Snowflame (イミハヤヒ, Imahayahi) is a giant two-tailed kitsune. It is first encountered in the single-player campaign during Chapter 13 in which the protagonist's Tenko has been stolen by Kyokai, who feeds it a portion of the "Eclipse Demon"'s influences. But because of its divine origins, the fox's soul isn't completely corrupted, and it returns to normal after the protagonist and company cleanse Imihayahi. Battle Data When it is weakened to approximately half its health, it transforms into its second form. Each form has a unique attack patterns. The second form is much more mobile. First Form Runs around as a quadrupedal beast. #charges forward and swipes its tails. #swipes its left paw, swinging it around 180°. #rears back and lashes its tails. #slams down both paws to the front. #lurches forward and tries to bite fighters. #short hops to smash those upon landing. #a lunging swipe with its right paw. #somersaults to the front. #leaps backwards, then backflips, whipping its tail. #jumps up, then dives down. Second form All legs gain a magma pattern and the tips of its tails catch fire. #tail lashes now produce fireballs. #claw swipes now emit flames #breathes fire while sweeping its head. #jumps up, then spins while falling down. #spins entire body in a circle. Sends anyone close to it flying. #alternating claw swipes. #somersaults to the front. #howls, causing a small pillar of light to come down near it. Strategy While not as hyper or mobile as Windshredder, Snowflame still moves around a great deal. As most of its attacks involve its legs and tails, it is recommended that the back legs and tails are chopped off and purified as soon as possible. However, the tails are difficult (but not impossible) to hit without a destroyer attack. Losing at least three of its legs will cause it to roll onto its side and struggle to regain its footing, which is when the melee fighters can easily hit the horns. This is true for both forms, but fighters will have to chase down the second form much more compared to the first. The real danger with the second form comes with its emphasis on fire attacks, which can be avoided by staying either really close or really far. The tails now shoot fireballs, so they should be destroyed first. Its claws and other physical attacks can stun, so they need to be dodged more so than the first form's. Crush weapons are best for cutting off the legs and damaging the demon's life points directly. Slash and pierce are good for shedding its other parts. Nightstorm Nightstorm is the stronger version of Snowflame. Battle Data Nightstorm's attack patterns are nearly the same as its parent form except it has ice based attacks. It can conjure ice from the ground. When its enraged, the water orbs from its tails can put fighters to sleep. Other attacks can stun Strategy Same as Snowflame but with different elemental exploitation. Equip a soul which negates freezing to minimize its ice attacks and a soul that negates stunning or sleep for its other attacks. Nightstorm has higher defenses and life than its parent form, so it might be harder to chop off its body parts before killing it. Category:Toukiden Demons